


New Years With You

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: I Love You, Too. [1]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Devon, Trans Male Character, new years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: Devon is called to work a shift in the ER on New Year’s Eve,  completely ruining his plans of spending New Years with his new boyfriend, and boss, Conrad Hawkins. Conrad is a good boyfriend and takes another doctor’s shift to spend New Years with his bb. What Conrad doesn’t know is that Devon is hiding something pretty big from him.





	New Years With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of my 30 day OTP challenge. now i’m notoriously bad at updating, so it will probably be more than 30 days, but it will be 30 fics. give me prompts on my tumblr page! @jpg-blue-jae. also fuck you devon is trans 👏

Devon woke up to the incessant sound of his alarm clock. He really needed to stop setting his alarm clock to play _Heat of the Moment_ every morning. He felt the familiar body heat of his partner next to him.

 _His boyfriend_ _,_ he reminded himself. He’d never been in a relationship with a male, not even knowing he was gay until Conrad pulled him into the break-room and sucked his face off. Ah the good old days.

Devon turned to face Conrad, reveling in his peaceful expression. How Conrad could sleep through the loud music always astounded him. Most of the time he was probably faking to keep Devon there longer. Speaking of, Conrad’s hands were tightening around his waist, trying to keep him in bed.

”Conrad, babe, I’ve got to go to work, my shift starts in an hour.” Conrad groaned and nuzzled his nose into Devon’s neck. Devon chuckled. “Baaaabe.” He complained but didn’t move. Devon could feel Conrad smile against his neck.

”You know what today is, right?” Conrad asked, his voice slightly muffled due to Devon’s skin. 

“Hmmm...” Devon pondered. “Not sure, what’s today?” Conrad smiled again, looking up at Devon.

”It’s our first New Years as a couple!“ Devon looked down at Conrad, also smiling. Conrad’s smile was like a ray of sunshine. Bright, contagious. When Conrad smiled everyone smiled. 

Devon shook himself out of his thoughts, his smile disappearing as he realized. “Babe, I have a 36 hour shift today... I’m working through midnight.” Conrad frowned. 

“That’s alright Dev, I’ll figure something out.” He smiled again, patting Devon’s thigh and jumping out of bed, suddenly filled with renewed energy. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to work.”

Conrad insistested on them walking to work. He said it would “keep them in shape for all the future love-making” to which Devon has blushed and Conrad wiggled his eyebrows. They hadn’t done anything yet due to Devon’s wishes, and Conrad had looked at him with soft eyes and said, “I will wait.” That was the moment Devon knew he was in love.

They walked to work in a comfortable silence, walking close to eachother, but not too close. They weren’t keen on making their relationship public yet, only a few close friends knew (Nic had guessed it only a day after they got together, she could read Conrad like a book. Mina walked in on them snogging in the on-call room three days into their relationship). 

The walk was particularly short from Conrad’s apartment to the hospital, only taking up about twenty minutes of their time. They walked in, going up to the ICU to check in. 

“Hey guys, how was the walk?” Nic greeted them, looking tired and a bit disheveled. 

“Woah Nic, did you finish a shift?” Devon asked hesitantly. Nic nodded, looking at the tablet in her hands.

”Finished one and started another. The flu has taken nearly all of the nurses and the doctors so we’re pretty understaffed today. Not to mention, it’s New Years Eve and doctors and nurses decided to take the next two days off.” She huffed, pushing back a piece of her hair. “What are you doing here Conrad? You weren’t scheduled for today.” Conrad flashed her a smile.

”I was just walking Dev up here, but since we’re so understaffed, I could scrub in? It’s also our first New Years together, thought I’d spend it with him.” He put his hand on Devon’s shoulder, looking completely platonic to any passerby, but Nic gave them a knowing look. Devon flushed, embarrassed by this much attention. 

“I-I’m gonna go check on my patients...” He grabbed a tablet and shuffled away. Conrad and Nic chuckled, looking after him.

”So,” Nic started, “Have you two...” She made a motion with her hands. Conrad flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

”Not yet. He doesn’t want to. I respect his wishes.” Nic nodded. 

 

The day had past relatively quick, with a lot of ER patients to treat. He had seen everything from 3 hypochondriacs, 2 broken pelvises, and 7 chronic vomiters. By the time 11:00 came, it was starting to calm down a little. Conrad and Devon might even be able to watch the balldrop. But first, Devon was covered in bodily fluids of many kinds, so he had to go change. 

He made his way to the men’s locker room, as per usual, getting a pair of scrubs and looking around to make sure nobody was there. Devon took off his shirt, fixing his binder before grabbing the scrubs. He heard a cough from behind him, and in a panic grabbed the scrubs to hide his binder. Devon’s eyes widened even more when he saw Conrad standing there, an impassive expression on his face. Devon breathed in a shaky breath.

”I-I c-can explain-“ He said shakily. His breathing was shaky, and the binder soon felt too tight for his chest. Devon sat down, his hand on his chest, tears streaming down his face. This was it, Conrad was gonna break up with him. He was garbage, trash. He let out a large sob, curling in on himself, soon forgetting that Conrad was still in the room. 

“Woah woah, Dev, shh shh it’s alright. Can I hold you?” Conrad had crossed the room in a few strides and sat down next to Devon. Devon nodded, letting out another sob and curling into Conrad’s chest. “Dev, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Breathe in, breathe out.” Devon did his best to copy Conrad’s breathing pattern, letting out shaky breaths every now and then. Conrad stroked his still bare back. “Good, good. I’m not mad baby, but you didn’t have to keep this from me. I love you the way you are.” He bent down and kissed Devon’s forehead. Devon nodded and wiped his eyes. He took another shaky breath and finished putting on his scrubs.

”I-I’m sorry babe... I-I’ve had-“ Devon’s voice hitched, “I’ve had some bad e-experiences c-coming out...” Conrad shushed him and put his head on top of Devon’s. 

“I understand Dev, I do. And hey,” Devon looked up. “It’s midnight.” Conrad smirked. 

“Wow, it is.” Devon chuckled. “What now?”

”Let’s start the New Years off right.” Conrad leaned down and kissed Devon’s lips, soft and sweet, with the promise of more to come in that year.


End file.
